


Love and Death Embrace

by sarahloyal



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: F/M, kyle is henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahloyal/pseuds/sarahloyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4022990/1/LOVE-AND-DEATH-EMBRACE-CHOICES</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Death Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> kyle is henry fitzroy and kate was from moonlight.

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4022990/1/LOVE-AND-DEATH-EMBRACE-CHOICES


End file.
